Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to radio-frequency (RF) modules and devices.
Description of Related Art
In electronics applications, passive and active devices can be utilized for various purposes, such as for routing and/or processing of radio-frequency (RF) signals in wireless devices.